


Perfect Match

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Takes place during Dragon Ball Super, The woman is punk/rock goth becuase Cell having a goth girlfriend is perfect, Told from Cell's POV, Vaginal Sex, however descriptions are minimal and no names are given, so feel free to image the woman he is ravishing is you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: Cell and the woman he's grown fond of share their first time together.





	Perfect Match

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably be moving this scene to a full story once i have a full idea what i want. However it will become a solid oc x cell story with a named and described character. Don't worry, i wont delete this. i will just be taking the sex scene for the fic.

She was soft. Not a lot of muscle. Little physical strength. She wore her eye makeup thick and sharp, and her hair was styled in an undercut. She was crass... But somehow Cell had grown fond of this girl. This depressed girl had looked at him so long with apathy, but now her chapped lips were parted in a smile, and her eyes were warm with affection.

She was not perfect. But He was, and together they would be perfect. He would be perfect and finally destroy Goku and Gohan. Bonus, the planet and the people in it would get to live. Maybe ruling it like a tyrant would be more fun than just destroying it.

But the gap in the time between his death and miraculous revival had gotten so large. Goku was training with gods of destruction now. Cell could do nothing to gain more power on this planet unless he somehow found the dragon balls and wished for more

But that was cheap. He was not that desperate. It seemed his only means of getting stronger was to absorb more people not on earth, or almost die a few more times.

His thinking seemed to get her ire. As she promptly gave a soft whap to the side of his head.

“Lost in thought?”

“You could say-” she cut him off with another whap to the head.

“Only thing you should be thinking of right now, is the gorgeous woman under you.”

Cell frowned at her, then smirked. Ah, she got as boastful as he did when she felt sure of herself.

They were a perfect match, truely.

“My apologies. I was weighing my options for the future.” Cell leaned down and kissed her softly. She smelled fruity, and when his tongue ran over her lips, they also were fruity. He had never had fruit… He wondered how he knew what it tasted like. Did Gero put that in him?

Her thin arms tossed over his shoulders, hands gripping his armored back and her nails clacking against his carapace. She then moved down, under his wings, to the joint, which was soft and fleshy. He really felt that, his body shuddering.

She pulled away, and he realized she had glitter smeared on her lips. Lip gloss then. That’s what he was tasting. Given her style of dress he didn't take her for a fruity lip gloss kind of lady. He licked his lips, humming. “Finally dealing with those chapped lips, my dear?”

“I wanted to look pretty for my perfect boyfriend.” She put emphasis on the perfect. Heavy and almost seductive, like she was saying something utterly dirty. And ohh, it worked. He shuddered again, leaning down to nip her ear. He ran his tongue over the piercings along the shell, and she gave him another slap.

“I’ll have to take those out now. Thanks.”

“They are due for a cleaning.” Cell stated plainly, moving back to kiss her on the lips. He grasped the back of her head, her over bleached and colored hair frizzy under his fingers. His tongue pushed into her mouth, rubbing against hers. She kissed him back, more aggressive then he was, her tongue actively swirling around his.

One of his hands trailed lower, grasping her back and pulling her closer. He pulled away when her hands ran down to grab his ass and yanking his hips closer to hers. “My my. And I thought I was assertive.”

“You make me feel alive” she sighed, lurching up again to kiss the corner of his mouth. Then she pushed him away from her, pulling her oversized tank top up and off.

“As i said, i got all pretty for you.” 

He didn’t know what she meant. Perhaps she put in effort into how she looked? He knew she had a collection of much more flattering, but equally unconventional clothes, but she was dressed like how she had been since he had met her. Poorly fit and old. 

He frowned and looked at her closely

Well, the gloss for one. He also noted her eye makeup was more detailed, not the usual sloppy smokey eye but full on heavy pigments blended together flawlessly and sharp large eyeliner, not to mention nearly symmetrical.

Cell sat back, eyes narrowed. “Please describe every detail to me, my dear.”

She rolled her eyes, lifting her arm again, showing her armpit. “I shaved here.” she then moved her hand down her small chest and to her legs, sliding up her calf “And here.”

Cell took one of her legs into his hands. It was perfectly smooth, not that he had ever noticed or cared if she shaved. He supposed women were supposed to? Was it some cultural taboo to not shave?

Her hand then moved to her panties, which he noticed were very fancy. Was that something she changed? He never really made a habit of looking at her panties. He was a gentleman after all. His smirk grew as she pressed down on herself through the fabric.

He could smell and see how aroused she was. How delightful.

“And I shaved here.” She smirked when he looked back up at her, “Want to see? It was a pain in the ass to do.”

Cell touched her face, her chin between his fingers, “I appreciate the effort you took, and i would very, very much like to see.” Past experiences with her showed it was best not to say he didn’t care. She did. And her caring was a good thing.

His other hand slid up to leg, slowly. Achingly slowly for him. For her more so, as she huffed, grabbing his hand and trying to pull it where she wanted it. Cell however kept his hand in place, and no amount of tugging could make her move him faster

“You dick, move faster!”

“Oh, but i like seeing you want something so badly. Seeing you want me so badly.”

“Don't bully me, Cell!”

Cell laughed, squeezing her thigh a moment, watching as she shuddered. “It will make it sweeter, dear.”

He pushed her down, his mouth finding a breast, hand still inching its way closer

His tongue ran over a nipple, the rest of her breast massaged by the hand not currently tormenting her. It was already erect, and he could feel the gooseflesh under his tongue. He sucked gently, his other hand finally reaching the inner corner of her thigh, making her jump and shudder.

“Oh thank god.” she hissed, her legs spreading wider apart.

Cell laughed. She certainly desired him. What a boost to his ego. If only her desire for him could increase his power. What a boon that would be. He pushed her panties aside, slowly kissing his way down.

He gave no thought to tease her any longer. He honestly just wanted a taste. “I don't eat things normally. But you, I will make an exception.”

“Says the guy that actually does eat people.”

“Ah ah. Absorption.” he corrected her, thumb spreading her apart as he dove in. He wasted no time sliding his tongue along her clit, fully intending to make her orgasm fast and hard. Her hands instantly moved to grab the crown at top his head, her voice reaching a loud cry of delight.

Cell pressed in deeper, tongue slow and firm. That seemed to drive her wild, her hips jerking with each slow lick. She gasped loudly when he wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked hard, flicking it with the tip of his tongue.

“Yes, yes like that.” She gasped out, and Cell complied, continuing and making her chant ‘yes’ over and over again,

Her hips were soon shaking in his hands, pressing harder into his mouth. She let out a mix of a moan and a laugh, looking down at him.

“I want your dick in my mouth.”

Cell was still shocked at how utterly vulgar she could be. He pulled away, licking his lips clean before wiping his mouth off on the back of his hand. “How very crude.”

“Less stick up your snobby ass, more of that perfect dick in my mouth.”

He was mildly annoyed. He did really hate that mouth on her sometimes. “My ass is not ‘snobby’. Forgive me for not having the desire to talk the way you do.”

She seemed like she wanted to say something snarky but thought better of it. “Cell, you went down on me, now i want to do the same. Now come on.”

“Hmm. Better.” he moved to kneel beside her, her hands moving to his groin. She frowned at the black, codpiece like shell over it.

“Do you even have one? Because I don’t see any-”

He shushed her, his hand cupping himself. He just knew he did have something in there. He could feel it throbbing. After a bit of focus he got his shell to pull back. Out slid his cock, he assumed, wet, dripping, and rather big.

She stared at him with wide eyes, rolling over a little and licking her lips. “Oh wow. Looks like some sort of fantasy dildo.”

He supposed it did. He had no first hand knowledge of human male genitalia but could picture it in his head regardless. Flappy and out in the open. How very silly human evolution was, that the men would have something so vulnerable exposed. He however was higher then they were thus it was all internal.

“With all you’re talk of being created i didn't know if you were given a dick.” She touched the tip with a finger, leaning over to press her lips against the textured head, tongue sliding out to lap slowly at the underside. He shuddered hard, wings vibrating. 

One of her hands moved to grab his own, moving it to hold the back of her head. He did suppose the position was a little awkward for her to do it all herself. He nodded to show he got the meaning, but waited for her to get used to it. The head of his shaft was not much to speak off, but he got thicker the farther down one went.

She kept sloppily kissing him, before finally taking the first of inch of him inside her mouth. Her tongue skillfully danced along him. Her head began to bob back and forth, sliding farther down each stroke. Cell felt rather light headed, his fingers getting a good grasp of her scalp as he hissed through his teeth.

Finally she pushed herself all the way down. _All_ the way down. She took every inch of his cock into her mouth, and surely some of her throat. The sight of it was perfect. She looked up at him, then winked.

He guessed that was his que to take over. He pulled her off him with both hands, then yanked her back down. She made a sound, like a moad. Did she take as much pleasure from this as him?

Of course she did. As she said. His dick was perfect.

He leaned over, grunting with desire as he moved her himself. He made sure to not be too forceful, least he risk harming her. He could not have that. Who would rule this planet by his side? No one else was worthy of such a lofty role.

He felt a bit of pressure building inside of his groin. Ah, he was going to orgasm then. He wondered what she would want. For him to stop and save it all for inside her? He could do that after this. Her face? No that would ruin her makeup. In her mouth then.

Yes... that's where she would want it.

He moved her head faster, his breaths ragged. Finally he pulled her partially off himself, grunting low in his throat as he came. She made a humming sound around him, her hands holding his hips as she took all of his cum into her mouth.

She swallowed it.

He pulled her off him a little more roughly then he intended. He let her cough and get a breath in before he slammed his lips back over her’s, his tongue inside her mouth, kissing her for all she was worth. She moaned into his mouth, kissing him back, her hands between her legs and fingering herself.

Finally Cell pulled away, licking his lips and enjoying her dazed expression. “Now then, my dear. Surely you want my ‘perfect dick’ somewhere else now?”

She let out a breathy laugh, rolling back over onto her back. “Rip these panties off then.”

He chuckled. “I think i want to keep them on you.” Cell purred, pushing her legs further apart as he nestled back between her legs, his cock rubbing up between the folds of her vulva.

“Oh now who is the vulgar one, hm?” She reached down, pushing him harder against her.

“I never said I wasn’t.” Cell’s wings twitched as he leaned over her, “Now how do you want me? I can get creative.” He may have never done this before but he just… Knew what to do. And many ways to do it. Perhaps Gero did give him all the bits and bobs for a reason.

“We can get wild next time. Right now I want to see that perfect face have something other than a cocky smirk on it.” 

Cell had to swat her hands away and grab her hips to keep her from moving them up to take him inside her. No. He was going to do it. He was going to take her and make her feel like the luckiest woman on the planet. And she was. It was him after all. No one could boast of having the affections of Cell, perfection given form.

He pushed her panties aside just a little more, sliding his cock against her a moment before taking himself in hand, lining up, and pushing in. “hmmm. Snug but not tight. I did pretty well getting you all ready for me.” He boasted, a thumb pushing on her clit and rubbing. He leaned back so he could watch her spread around him. All his. This was all his. It was a thrilling feeling. Warm with so much slick friction. He would eagerly do this again.

He rolled his hips back, sliding all the way inside her smoothly. She cursed under her breath, back arching as she got red in the face. “Oh god. Oh you are big.”

“Does it hurt?” he cupped her cheek, frowning in concern. She laughed then, annoying him.

“Oh man. That man you want to kill. Goku? I wonder what he would think if he knew Cell himself was worried about a little weak girl like me.”

Oh he was ticked off now. He frowned deeper and she laughed at him again, rocking her hips. Cell shuddered, finding it hard to stay mad when he was buried to the hilt inside her.

“I’m sorry I made you mad.” She wrapped her legs around his hips, ankles locking behind him. “Why not let it all out inside of your girlfriend? Show her what perfection is.”

He closed his eyes, smug smile on his face. “Well, if you insist.”

He braced his hands on the mattress and thrust into her, more forceful than before. He had never been the gentle type. Even now with this new found tenderness, he had no intention of going easy on her. Besides, he had a feeling she didn't mind it at all.

With each deep thrust she moaned louder, hands twisting in the bedsheets as she started squirming under him. Oh she was so beautiful. Ravishing to behold. He leaned down, kissing her, first sloppy little kisses over her mouth, and then a hard deep kiss that almost silenced her moans.

Her hips began to buck against his, getting him somehow deeper. She hissed out his name, her back arching as she moved to grasp his shoulders. Hearing her say his name with such passion was more beautiful than any music he had ever heard. “Yes, yes. Say my name. Chant it like a prayer my dear.”

He buried his face into her neck, that pressure in his groin building up again. His thrusts grew erratic and desperate, hsi hard shell slapping lewdly against her skin. He too soon broke into a chant, growling ‘mine’ over and over again, that devolving into her name. She clenched around him, his ego growing even bigger when he realized him saying her name was just as arousing

With a cry she came around him, flexing and tight and practically milking him into his own orgasm. He snarled, his fingers ripping up the mattress as his wings quivered. It took everything he had to not let his ki flare up and attract attention.

Cell felt content and fulfilled, almost as fullfilled as when he had finally reached his perfection. He mouthed at her neck, sucking and leaving a hickey, just to show anyone who saw her that she had been taken.

They would not know who, but he would certainly know. And so would she.


End file.
